witasmottfandomcom-20200214-history
Golemsmith
An Artificer (Revised) subclass by KibblesTasty A Golemsmith is an Artificer that has committed themselves to creating a true work of artifice, forging a golem. A painstaking life ambition, they plan and design meticulously, even if in practice sometimes compromises on materials must be made. Why a Golemsmith embarks on the quest to forge this artificial construct of life can vary. For many it is the pure pursuit of forging the perfect creation, while for others, it is simply so they do not have to carry around their loot, or to have a loyal companion to count on at all times. A Golemsmith is rarely chaotic, as they are people of great care and discipline; those that are not would not have succeeded where they have, but some have been set on their path by such events that might drive them to interact chaotically with society as a whole. Golemsmith's Proficiency When you choose this specialization at 1st level, you gain proficiency with smith's tools and tinker's tools. Mechanical Golem Starting at 1st level, you forge a mechanical golem to carry out your orders and protect you. The golem is under your control, and understands the languages you speak, but does not speak. The Golem obeys your commands as best it can. On your turn, you can verbally command the construct where to move (no action required by you) and take an action, which requires your action to do. Additionally, you can use your reaction to direct it to take a reaction. The Golem acts on your commands during your turn. If you issue no action command to your Golem, it takes no actions. Your Golem's Proficiency increases when yours does. If the golem is killed, it can be returned to life via normal means, such as with the revivify spell. In addition, over the course of a long rest, you can repair a slain servant if you have access to its body. It returns to life with half (rounded down) its maximum hit point at the end of the rest during which you repaired it. If the servant is beyond recovery, you can reproduce the construct exactly as it was, with four days of work (eight hours each day) and 100 gp of raw materials. Over the course of a short rest, you can restore hitpoints equal to your Intelligence modifier + your Artificer level to your golem, or repair it to full health during a long rest. The base statistics of your golem are as follows: Golem Chassis When you create your golem, you can add one prefix to its type in the form which basic chassis you use for golem. For example, if you select Warforged, your golem becomes a Warforged Golem, and gains the Warforged modifications to its base statistics. Warforged Your golem is roughly humanoid, and comes with the robust flexibility and options that this form provides. Its base strength becomes 16(+3) and it gains proficiency in shields, simple weapons, and martial weapons. Its natural weapon is: Slam: +5 (Strength + Proficiency) to hit, reach 5ft., one target. Hit 1d4 + 3 (Strength) bludgeoning damage. Quadrupedal Your golem takes on a quadrupedal design. Larger and more sturdy, it is more suitable to launch into the fray or carry its creator. Its base size becomes large, its base strength and constitution become 16(+3), its natural armor becomes 16, and its speed becomes 35 ft. Its natural weapon is: Bite: +5 (Strength + Proficiency) to hit, reach 5ft., one target. Hit 1d10 + 3 (Strength) piercing damage. Winged Your Golem is modeled off a flying creature. Smaller and lighter than most golems, it is kept aloft by intricate wings. Its base size becomes small and it gains a flying speed of 30 ft. Its natural weapon is: Talon: +4 (Strength + Proficiency) to hit, reach 5ft., one target. Hit 1d8 + 2 (Strength) slashing damage. Launcher Your Golem becomes akin to a mobile turret, taking the frame of a ballista or other launching device. Its base Dexterity becomes 16(+3) and its speed becomes 25 ft. Its natural weapon is: Shoot: +5 (Dexterity + Proficiency) to hit, reach 60/240ft., one target. Hit 1d10 + 3 (Dexterity) piercing damage. Specialized Your Golem defies all expectations, its design fueled by your own rampant creativity. A little less robust and stable, it is far more extensible to your visionary plans. Your Golem starts with the basic statistics, but you can select 2 free upgrades that do not count against your upgrade total. Its natural weapon is: Slam: +4 (Strength + Proficiency) to hit, reach 5ft., one target. Hit 1d8 + 4 (Strength) bludgeoning damage. Intelligent Oversight Starting at 3rd level, you can take the Help action as a bonus action when assisting your golem. Additionally, when you take the Help action to aid an ally (including your golem) in attacking a creature, the target of that attack can be within 30 feet of you, rather than 5 feet of you, if the allied creature can see or hear you. Autonomous Action Starting at 5th level, you no longer need to spend your action or reaction to direct the golem to use its action or reaction, and it can act following mental commands communicated while it is within 60 feet of you. If the Golem is not directed to take any action, it will take the Dodge action in combat. Magical Nature Additionally at 5th level, your golem's natural weapons count as magical for the purposes of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. Perfected Design Starting at 14th level, your golem can add your Intelligence modifier to all of its attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws. Golemsmith Upgrades Unrestricted Upgrade Arcane Resonance You craft a magical essence connector and install it into your golem's core, allowing you and it to share certain magical effects. You can make any spell you cast that targets only you also target your golem. Defender Protocol You build in a protocol response into your golem to defend its master. The golem gains the Protection fighting style. Fine Tuned Dexterity You craft improved gears and joints for your golem. Your golem's Dexterity ability score increases by 2, increasing its ability at tasks requiring fine motor skills. If, after taking this skill, the golem's Dexterity is 16 or greater, it gains proficiency with Thieves' Tools. If, after taking this skill, the golem's Dexterity is 18, it gains proficiency with the Stealth skill. You can take this upgrade more than once. A golem's maximum Dexterity ability score is 18. Grappling Appendages You install an additional pair of grappling appendages taking a form of your choice. For the purposes of grappling, these serve as two additional free hands for your Golem. Additionally, your golem gains a climbing speed equal to its movement speed so long as it is not using these appendages to grapple. Heavy Armor Plating You can incorporate a suit of Heavy Armor into your golem allowing it to equip that suit of armor. Your golem's Armor Class becomes the Armor Class granted by the equipped armor. While incorporated with your golem in this way, the golem has Proficiency with that armor. You can change or remove the incorporated armor at any time once you have taken this upgrade, but it takes twice as long as normally equipping or unequipping the chosen armor type. While equipped with Heavy Armor, your Golem has disadvantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks. Structural Constitution You have reinforced your Golem with layers of protection and redundant systems. Its Constitution ability score increases by 2, increasing its stability and durability. If, after taking this skill, the golem's Constitution is 16 or greater, it gains advantage on Death Saving Throws. If, after taking this skill, the golem's Constitution is 18, it gains proficiency with Constitution saving throws. You can take this upgrade more than once. A golem's maximum Constitution ability score is 18. Systematic Strength You build an improved frame and power source for your golem. Your golem's Strength ability score increases by 2, and increasing its ability at tasks requiring raw strength. If, after taking this skill, the golem's Strength is 16 or greater, it gains proficiency with Strength saving throws. If, after taking this skill, the golem's Strength is 18, it gains proficiency with the Athletics skill. You can take this upgrade more than once. A golem's maximum Strength ability score is 18. Magical Essence You infuse a fragment of magical essence into your golem, allowing it to attune to one magical item. This follows all normal attunement rules. Warfare Routines You advance the control routines for your golem, allowing it to fight more effectively. Your Golem gains one Fighting Style of your choice from Archery, Dueling, or Great Weapon Fighting. 5th Level Upgrade Arcane Barrage Armament You install an mounted armament to your golem, taking whatever form is most appropriate, charged with arcane power. As an action, the golem can cast magic missile as a 3rd level spell. When cast this way, it has no Verbal or Somatic components. Once used, this armament cannot be used again until the Artificer completes a short or long rest. Cloaking Device You install an Arcane Cloaking device on your Golem. Your golem can use this device to cast invisibility on itself without expending a spell slot. Once used, this device cannot be used again until the Artificer completes a short or long rest. Flamethrower Armament You install an armament to your golem, taking whatever form is most appropriate, capable for reproducing powerful flames. As an action, the golem can cast burning hands as a 3rd level spell. The spell save DC is equal to your spell save DC. When cast this way, it has no Verbal or Somatic components. Once used, this armament cannot be used again until the Artificer completes a short or long rest. Iron Fortress Prerequisite: Medium or Larger Golem, Golem Constitution of 18. You extend your golems shielding and stationary stability. Your Golem now counts as three quarters cover for people within 5 feet (so long as it between them an the attacker) or riding it. Additionally, it cannot be moved against its will while in contact with the ground. Shielding Bond After studying the arcane fundamentals of Shield Golems, you have gained insight on how they shield their controllers, and can implement it in your own golem. Your golem gains the ability to cast warding bond without expending a spell slot. When cast in this method, it does not require material components. Once the golem casts warding bond in this way, it cannot use this feature to cast it again until it completes a short or long rest. 9th Level Upgrades Powered Charge You select this upgrade twice. You improve your golem's charging speed, increasing its movement speed by 5 feet. If your golem's speed is 40 feet or more after taking this upgrade, it gains the ability to use a Forceful Slam after moving 20 feet or more in a straight line toward it before attacking; if the attack hits, the target must make a Strength saving throw with a DC of 8 + the golem's proficiency + the golem's strength modifier, being knocked prone on. Expanded Frame You enlarge your golem, increasing its size category by one if possible, up to a maximum size of Large. If your golem is Large after taking this upgrade, it gains advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws and your golem's maximum hit points become 5 + (Constitution Modifier + 6 * Artificer Level). During the process, you can determine if your golem will have the appropriate physiology to serve as a mount. You can take this upgrade multiple times, but cannot make a golem larger than Large. Mark of Life. Incompatible: Launcher Chassis. You have attained the understanding of magic and you craft a Mark of Life on the forehead of your Warforged Golem, turning it into a Warforged Companion. It gains an Intelligence score of 10, a Wisdom score of 10 and a Charisma score of 8. This allows it to follow more complex commands without direct input, speak, and remember things. Overdrive You build in a special mode allowing your golem go beyond its limitations. As your action, you can overcharge your golem with energy, granting it the effects of haste for a number of rounds equal to your intelligence modifier. Once used, you cannot use this again until you complete a long rest. 11th Level Upgrade Mechnical Wings You add intricate and powerful mechanical wings to your golem, granting it a flying speed. If your golem is Medium or smaller, it gains a flying speed is 30 feet. If your golem is Large or larger, its flying speed is 25 feet. Multiattack Protocol Your Golem gains multiattack. When your Golem uses the Attack action, it can attack twice. Thundering Stomp Prerequisite: Golem of Large size Your golem can leverage its increased size and magical nature to unleash a crushing stomp of magical energy when it brings down its foot. Your golem can replace any attack with the thunderclap spell using the Artificers level and spell save for casting the spell. Transforming Golem You install clever multifunctional components allowing your golem to reduce its size. Your golem can collapse its size back down to one size smaller, but while in the collapsed mode any movement speed it has is reduced by 10 feet. The process takes 1 minute to invoke or revert. 15th Level Upgrade Artificial Learning Prerequisite: Mark of Life. Your Warforged Companion begins to apply its abilities to learn new things, gaining a class level in a class of your choosing. Your Warforged Companion gains all the first level features of the chosen class. This does not include health or class proficiencies (for example, selecting Fighter grants only Fighting Style and Second Wind). You can select this Upgrade multiple times, granting another level of features or the first level features of another class each time it is selected. Brutal Armaments You increase the effectiveness of your Golem's natural weapons, allowing it to strike with lethal strikes. When your golem makes an attack, you can subtract is proficiency from the attack roll. When you do so, if the attack his, you can add double its proficiency bonus to the damage roll of the attack. Shared Power You bind your golem's power source to your own soul, allowing you to tap its power and it to tap your power. * As its action, your golem can expend one of your spell slots to cast a spell you know. * As an action, you can drain a number of hit points from the golem up to twice your Artificer level, gaining that many temporary hit points. * Either you or your golem can give up your action to allow the other to take an additional action. This additional action can only be used to Attack (one weapon attack only), Dash, Disengage, Hide, or Use an Object. Category:Subclass Category:Artificer